This invention relates to a tamper-resistant cover for a port member of a medical liquid container. More particularly, it relates to a unitary and hinged cover member for the port of an I.V. liquid container wherein the cover unit will completely surround the tubular port in a manner such that it is extremely difficult to open the cover member so that the cover member will indicate that an additive material has been made to the solution container and thus will prevent subsequent additions from being made.
Locking devices of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 122,396; 770,257; 968,759; 1,678,955; 2,458,002; 3,311,396 and 3,380,267. All of the prior art devices describe locktype units for preventing unauthorized contact with items such as pipe couplings, doorknobs and speedometers. Accordingly, nowhere in the prior art is there described a port cover member for a medical liquid container which will engage the flexible tubular wall of the port and be retained thereon in a manner so as to prevent subsequent access to the port.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel tamper-resistant cover for the port of an I.V. liquid container. Other advantages are a tamper-resistant port unit which is easily molded; has means for preventing the opening of the cover member once it is activated to a closed position; utilizes latch portions with barbed ends which are guided into engagement with latch surfaces and are held therein by a compression fitment between the barbed surfaces and the latch openings as well as the biasing force of the tubular engaging section of the cover member engaging the resilient tubing.